Good Morning
by Hikari Shiroi Midori
Summary: Waking up one morning, Kagami starts mulling over a lot of things, a lot of his thoughts revolving around Kuroko and their current relationship- which he appearently has more trouble getting used to than his shadow... Or does he? KagaKuro


**AN:** Hey there! So, this is my first Kuroko no Basuke fanfic here. And also, even though it´s more Kagami-centric, my fanfiction for Kuroko´s birthday (even though it´s totally be-lated now... T_T). But anyway, Happy Birthday, Kuroko Tetsuya!~ \\(n_n)/ I have been into the fandom ever since the anime came out and, yes, become quite obsessed with it xD´ And quite obsessed with KagaKuro, too, so I really do hope I got them in character xD´

So I apologize for my rusty writing (it´s been a while since I last published) and really hope you´ll enjoy reading it! And also, a special thanks goes to Kaeda-Saiyuri for beta-reading my stories including this one! Without her okay, I wouldn´t be posting any of them anywhere xD

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke! Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi and his associates.

* * *

 **Good Morning**

Sitting up in bed, Kagami yawned. Practice yesterday had been hard but staying up late did not help cure his fatigue, either. Well, not that he´d had much of a choice in the matter... He raked a hand through his hair, sighing deeply. He looked to the side.

Lying there calmly, neatly tucked in under the warm winter blankets, Kuroko´s chest rose and fell in an even rythm as he kept on sleeping. From under the covers, Kagami saw a part of the light grey shirt the other was wearing peak out. Kagami had given him one of his old, on the smaller´s lith body fairly over-sized looking shirt to wear to sleep last night, after they´d–

Kagami moved his hand down from his hair to rub over his face. He could at least pretend as if it were helping him lose the intense blush that had crept on his face. He sighed once more. Honestly, he didn´t think he´d ever get used to remembering things like these.

He watched the blue haired boy´s sleeping face. It wasn´t like he hadn´t... enjoyed what they did; he had, maybe even a little too much at some point.

The red head blushed some more.

The thing he was having trouble with was probably more that he had to get used to them being _this_ close now.

A fond smile snuck on his face. When they´d first met, all Kagami could remember was how much they did not get along. There had often been a time when Kagami found himself ready to punch the other for his constant teasing and bad mouthing and calling him an idiot on practically an hourly basis. After starting out as partners on the basketball court, somewhere along the way, they had become something that resembled friends. They´d beaten opponents and been beaten by them, together. They had fought, they had laughed, they had crashed. And before Kagami had known, he could not get away from the smaller anymore. Kagami was by no means an overly romantic person, but when he found his gaze constantly drawn to his hard to spot shadow and his heart thudding whenever he managed to make the blue haired smile, even Kagami could not get around the fact that he had come to like the shorter. It had started out as something so small, Kagami had thought if only he ignored it long enough, it would simply go away on its own and vanish into a memory of something long forgotten and distant.

But if he had ever been mistaken about one thing in his life, it was that he had underestimated Kuroko´s persistence in the matter.

The closer they´d grown together, the more obvious it had become to the both of them just how they felt for each other. Kagami had thought at first that if Kuroko were to ever know about his feelings for him, he would want to avoid him until neither of them mentioned the topic ever again. But when Kagami ended up confessing to Kuroko, very much so against his better judgment, he´d found out that Kuroko had only been waiting for Kagami to finally come to a conclussion of his own. That he had been waiting for Kagami to come to terms with his feelings and whether he wanted to accept them for what they were or not. To this day, and he was sure there were many more to come, Kagami could not be more glad that, when it came to giving up, there was no one worse at it than Kuroko. Especially–

He felt something on his cheek.

"Kagami-kun", Kuroko called while pressing his fist lightly against the red head´s tan cheek. Trying to turn his face towards his shadow, which he hadn´t even noticed he´d turned away, Kagami looked down at him from the corner of his eyes. Well, as best he could, anyways.

Kagami blinked. "Kuroko?", he asked, furrowing his brows lightly, annoyed at the treatment. "What are you doing?"

"Kagami-kun was ignoring me", the blue haired boy said and Kagami was confident enough to say his partner was miffed.

"Ah..." Kagami´s knitted brows relaxed again. "Sorry." He reached up to take Kuroko´s hand off his face. His neck was really starting to hurt, keeping it craned at the same angle for so long.

The pain in his neck was something forgotten fairly quick as he looked down at his and Kuroko´s joined hands. It was a light, simple touch. Nontheless, it managed to rile up Kagami inwardly just the same. It was but a small contact, but Kagami felt as though something had been ignited.

He sighed. _Nope, never getting used to this._

"...Kagami-kun?"

His head perked up. "Huh?"

"Good morning", Kuroko said, face expressionless as always.

"...Morning", the red head replied, meeting his partner´s eyes. Kuroko held his gaze unwaveringly, making Kagami shift his weight on the bed when he started to feel uncomfortable. "What?"

"Is that all?"

Kagami ground his teeth. Kuroko tipped his head to the side the tiniest bit, his eyes narrowing only a little, gazing up at him unblinking. To anyone else, it might not have looked like much but Kagami knew exactly what the smaller was playing at. Kuroko was very well aware of the fact that Kagami had a hard time being open about everything, even with his usually straigtht-forward personallity. Perhaps it was especially _because_ of this trait that Kuroko, just as he enjoyed to annoy the red head with words on and off the court, had apparently decided to make a game of teasing Kagami´s inability whenever he could.

For some time, Kagami thought the smaller would get bored of it pretty soon.

Why Kagami had not gotten tired of being wrong yet? Why indeed.

He´d told Kuroko to stop more than once and in more ways than he could possible count in a life time. He tried hard to pass it off like he didn´t care, like it didn´t bother him as much as it actually did. Sadly enough, the ever growing blush on his face was a far less reliable ally in the matter than one would think.

His face burning, Kagami narrowed his eyes at the blue haired boy in front of him; until a thought occurred to him. Kagami grinned. Using his free hand, Kagami brought it up to push his boyfriend back down onto the matress by the shoulder. Hovering above Kuroko in an instant, the shorter looked at him, his ever neutral expression slipping, as he stared up into Kagami´s face, startled. Kagami smirked.

Without a warning, Kagami leaned in closer, his face balery milimeters apart from Kuroko´s now. Still too baffled, the other simply lay there, his eyes searching for some kind of clue on Kagami´s face. Kagami, though, didn´t quite feel like giving his thoughts away just yet. Breaths mingling, the red head came down, nuzzling Kuroko´s neck. Kuroko shuddered.

Pressing closer when he felt Kuroko pull him down onto his body, Kagami kissed his boyfriend´s pale neck lightly at first, then more fircely.

"Kagami-kun..."

His smirk broadning with every shudder and squirm of the smaller´s body, Kagami´s hand got adventurous, slipping underneath the old shirt and caressing his quickly warmer growing skin. When he heard a half surpressed moan leave Kuroko´s mouth and the paler boy´s hand threaded through his spicky red hair, Kagami pulled back a little to look down at Kuroko´s face. Leaning in closer until their noses were touching, Kagami remained still for a moment yet again, noticing Kuroko´s slightly coloured cheeks with his heart thudding hard. He knew he was blushing, too, but in this particular moment, he didn´t care. It would probably take a long time still until he could do this without his face errupting in embarassment. He smiled triumphantly.

But that didn´t mean he couldn´t enjoy himself in the process.

"Good morning."

* * *

 **A/N:** Alright, so, what do you say? xD´ I really hope it was in character enough xD Anyways, a big thank you to everyone who stuck to reading this far! And making the effort of even reading my A/N ramblings xD´ Reviews are always welcome! n_n I´d really like to hear what you guys think of this story~

 **Hikari Shiroi Midori**


End file.
